It is conventionally known to apply dispersed materials to a semiconductor chip. In that case, the dispersed materials comprise, for example, a matrix material and reflective particles embedded therein. During application to the semiconductor chip, care should be taken to ensure that the reflective particles do not deposit on the chip surface to not adversely influence coupling-out efficiency of the semiconductor chip. A separation between surfaces to be coated and not to be coated is conventionally achieved by the spatially targeted application of the dispersed material. The volume of the dispersed material is controlled such that the surfaces that are not to be coated remain clean, that is to say no dispersed material deposits thereon. What is disadvantageous, however, is that the volume of the dispersed material is limited in such a method, as a result of which, however, reflectivity at the reflective particles of the dispersed material is likewise disadvantageously limited. At the same time, the process reliability is low and requires increased process control.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a method of producing an optoelectronic component which avoids the disadvantages mentioned above. Furthermore, it could be helpful to provide a component produced in which the coupling-out efficiency is increased and at the same time a lateral radiation emission is suppressed in an improved manner.